Solo Leveling Guide
'(The levels given are for solo. If you're duo, try the camps 2-4 levels early. If you have a full party, do @expcamp for the level of your party.)' Before you start, be sure to go the chocobo circuit (@choco) or the AH in your city (depicted by a mallet on your map) to buy: Equipment and weapons Periskos Au Lait (HP Regen) Melon Juice (MP Regen) Food For Mages: *'Brain Stew' *'Dusky Indulgence' *'Melon Pie +1' *'Persikos' Food For Melee: * Sole Sushi * Sole sushi +1 * Jack-o-Lantern *'Bison Steak' *'Cerberus Meat' *'Dragon Meat' *'Hedgehog Pie' *'Marbled Steak' *'Porcupine Pie' *'Sis Kebabi' *'Sis Kebabi +1' Any one will work, just not all will always be on the AH. 1-12 You'll just run around killing things outside of your nation. * If this isn't your first job, get an expband and make it 10x faster. * Don't try to kill things that are extremely tough, at this level it's much better to kill something that takes 4-5 hits. 12-19 Go to the Crag at the second zone from your city and do page 1 of FoV. *'San d'Orians', You'll be going to La Theine Plateau. *'Bastokians', You'll be going to Konschtat Highlands. (@expcamp 10 puts you in Valkurm near the zone) *'Windurstians', You'll be going to Tahrongi Canyon. 19-22 Stay in the zone but change pages *'La Theine-' Page 4, near the pond in the middle. Watch out for water elementals if you're a mage. *'Konschtat Highlands-' The other pages are a hassle so either give it a try in Sand-HellTM (Next camp) or just run around killing easy prey for a few levels. *'Tahrongi Canyon-' Page 5, Crawlers are at the spoopy trees and Giraffes are everywhere. 22-27 LIZZY LOOP TIEM!!!!!!!!111!!11!!! Sand-Hell TM Time to get sick of lizards and rabbits! you'll now be heading to Valkurm Dunes to do page 1. *Camp at the spot where (D-6) (D-7) (E-6) and (E-7) meet. *Watch out for ghouls and gobbies. *expcamp 14 gets you close to the OP 27-33 Staying in Sand-HellTM moving onto page 4 now. *Run around the OP and oasis areas. *Still gotta watch out for gobbies! 33-39 Qufim island now YAY... Do page 2. *Camp around the Tower to get your crabs then run north towards behemoth's dominion to get your bats. *'Make sure you get 4 bats so you only have to run after 16 crabs, rather than 8.' *Expcamp 20 or OP warp to get there 39-42 Move onto page 5. Camp at (G-6). *Watch out for elementals if you're a mage. *Watch out for ghosts and ghouls. *Just use the OP warp 42-47 Yuhtunga Jungle page 1. *Camp at (G-7) (H-7) clearing. *Watch out for Gobbies! *expcamp 24 47-55 Crawler's Nest page 1. #Run from the entrance down to the cliff (6 crawlers and 9 bees). #Fall off(Lizards going to avenge their fallen comrades from Sand-HellTM). #Go to the tunnel to your immediate right (2 Crawlers). #Then to the cave adjacent to it (4 Crawlers). #Then run across and back up to the entrance(4 Bees). Expcamp 37 '55-58' Zi-Tah page 1. *Camp (J-8). Get their through the hidden path at the South East part of (J-9). *Bats will aggro at night but they're easy kills. 58-62 Page 3. *Camp north of the outpost. *Myxomycetes spawn next to trees. *Parasites link. 62-65 Western Altepa Desert, Page 3 *Camp around Revelation Rock *Watch out for 1000 needles. *Expcamp 42 65-70 UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You're SOL for a little on good exp. Either grab a random book or get in a party with some people. 70-75 Suddenly options! # Sant-HellTMpt.2- Page 1, run around the OP. *Expcamp 57 # WeaponlandTM- Page 1, Everything aggros magic so better for melee. # Weenie Hut Cauldron- Page 2, run from the end of one section to the other of the map when entering from the weastern entrance. ''Congration you done it!'' Category:Guides